Jealousy
by Helena Heartbeat
Summary: When Beast Boy sees Aqualad flirting with Raven, he gets a little jealous. Set, sorta, after Deep Six. PLEASE R&R! FLUFFY oneshot. You've been warned.


Okay, peoples. This is definitely a oneshot, because I can't turn a little jealousy into a full on, multi-chapter story. So, enjoy, and REVIEW. NO ONE reviews anymore. I had 600-odd hits on my CSI: NY story, and only SIX PEOPLE reviews. That's one review for every 100 people. SAD.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything, especially Teen Titans…except for a GameBoy and an iPod shuffle.**_

**A story by MidnightPhoenix320 – Jealousy **

Beast Boy paced in front of the great window in the Titans' Tower living room. All the Titans, including Aqualad, were on the roof, playing volleyball. Even Raven was playing.

Beast Boy paused in his pacing. _Raven_ was playing? Since when did Raven play willingly? Beast Boy answered his own question; ever since that little water baby decided to tag along.

Raven was antisocial. She was quiet, dark, and weird. But Beast Boy was intrigued. He was determined to make her smile. But he didn't think it was going to be in Aqualad's favor.

Beast Boy made her smile…at his foolishness. Beast Boy was defensive of his friends, and Aqualad was just trying to be nice. But despite the great team they made in defeating Cyclone's clones, Beast Boy was more than a little suspicious of his motives.

Was Aqualad moving in on his friends, or was there an interior motive? Beast Boy smacked his forehead. He sounded just like Robin!

Beast Boy sighed. This wasn't getting easier. It was just making him more and more confused. And it was making him feel dumb.

Believe it or not, Beast Boy was once an honors student. But the accident changed everything. He lost brain cells and gained an unstable DNA strand.

But it wasn't all that bad. In different forms he had different perceptions and senses (A/N below). And sometimes those senses made him sense things he didn't necessarily want to.

Like the fact that Aqualad was more popular with the ladies, even if the ladies were a half-demon and a happy-go-lucky alien princess.

Beast Boy felt a little miffed that Robin didn't feel remotely jealous. He did, in fact, like Starfire and more than just a teammate. Everyone knew it. It was only blatantly obvious.

Beast Boy smacked his forehead again. He needed to focus on a comeback, not think about Robin's feelings. He decided to start by making a pot of Raven's tea.

He shifted to an octopus. He put a pot on the stove, got a teabag from Raven's stash, and got out a mug at the same time. After the water began to whistle, Beast Boy prepared his tea.

He smelled the steam rising from the piping hot water. It was lavender and chamomile, Raven's usual mix. It reminded Beast Boy faintly of Raven, lavender being purple, and Raven's hair and eyes as well.

Beast Boy sighed contently. He actually enjoyed Raven's tea. He had the mug to his lips when the other Titans burst in, laughing and joking. Without Beast Boy.

Aqualad waltzed over and slapped Beast Boy on the bag, drawling, "Why didn't you play with us? It was such a great game! Raven was the MVP, I think!" He looked over at Raven and beamed. Raven blushed scarlet and put her hood up.

Beast Boy glowered at the water baby, his tea all over his face, leaving a stinging feeling. Raven stopped blushing and glared at the shifter. "Is that my tea?" she asked, her eyes narrowing to purple slits.

Beast Boy paled, and put on a cheery smile. "I just grabbed the first tea bag I saw, Rae. No biggie, right?" he asked, preparing himself for a glare. But it didn't come. Raven only shrugged and said gamely, "Just don't do it again without asking me, please."

Beast Boy stared after the half-demon as she left with the other Titans with eyes the size of plates. She had just let his thievery slide! Well, it wasn't exactly "thievery", but it was close enough.

Aqualad grinned after her as well. "She's a great girl, isn't she? She's so… so…" he pondered, scratching his perfect midnight-black head. Beast Boy gave him a deadly glare and got up to put his mug in the sink.

"What was that for?" Aqualad asked, starting to get offended. Beast Boy said nothing, only put on a blank face.

"It's that leadership thing, isn't it? Well, I should tell you to get over yourself. I have no interest in joining you little group, although the bonuses are quite nice…" he said, staring where Raven stood minutes before.

Beast Boy stopped. He whipped around. "Why do you refer to Raven as a bonus? She is a real person, with feelings, and not just some prize!" he yelled. Aqualad's eyes were wide and scared. Beast Boy didn't flare up quite so badly before.

"I…realize that, you stupid monkey child!" he sputtered, covering up his tracks. Beast Boy felt a streak of triumph.

"Ha! I found you out! You think of her only as a prize, don't you, water baby!" Beast Boy sang, his heart soaring. He had finally triumphed over the little fish boy!

Aqualad narrowed his glittering black eyes. "BB, I don't know what you're talking about—" he said impatiently, but Beast Boy cut him off.

"You can save your lies, Aqualad. I'm going to go tell Raven right now!" Beast Boy danced out of the living room, leaving an embarrassed and pissed Aqualad.

Beast Boy paused in front of the door, and called, "Don't call me BB!" before leaving finally.

_**BBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR**_

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, his fears sinking in. What if Raven just laughed at him? What if she just sided with Aqualad? What if—

Raven opened the door, asking shortly, "What?" Beast Boy took a breath, and then said, "Do you like Aqualad?"

Raven snorted, but blushed nonetheless. "Of course I don't. What made you—" she huffed, but Beast Boy raised an eyebrow before she could finish. Raven glared back at him.

"And if I did?" she snapped. Beast Boy scowled. This was getting worse. "I have something to tell you. Aqualad sees you only as a prize," he said, and waited for her response.

Beast Boy looked at his feet, but there was no response. SO he looked up, and saw Raven shaking uncontrollably. His adrenaline rushed and he screeched, "RAVEN IS SEIZING! SHE'S SEIZING! CALL 911!"

The Titans thundered down from wherever they were and Robin immediately asked what was wrong. Or, rather, yelled.

But then Raven burst out in a short, coughing noise. Beast Boy looked down at her, then back up at Robin, who was now looking livid. "What?" Beast Boy cried. "Do something! Raven's in danger!"

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy, Raven is…laughing," he said then marched away. Cyborg and Starfire followed, but not before Cyborg gave him a weird look.

Beast Boy was outraged. Now the girl that he liked made him look more like a fool. Great. There went his reputation.

He looked down at Raven, who was still shaking with laughter. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and barked out, "Was that some pathetic attempt to get me to dislike Aqualad again?"

Beast Boy took a breath, then asked in a shaky voice, "No, actually, Raven, it wasn't. I was actually telling the truth this time. Believe it or don't." Beast Boy was more than angry now; he was hurt.

He began to walk away, but Raven called out, all laughing forgotten, "Wait, Beast Boy!" Beast Boy stopped but didn't turn.

"I believe you now," she said. "I just wanted to see if you were telling the truth. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten so angry." Beast Boy nodded slightly, then took a step.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, her voice pleading. He turned, and saw he on her feet, her hood off. "Are you okay?" she asked him, and Beast Boy shook his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked, then "What a stupid question."

"Well, you kinda made me feel like a fool, and in front of all my friends too. And you didn't believe me. I'm not trying to be funny or cute, Raven. I'm just telling the truth." He said solemnly. Raven studied him.

His eyes were downcast, and his whole demeanor was wilting. She honestly felt sorry for him. He was…a little cute this way.

She walked over to him and pulled him into a soft hug. She heard a light gasp, but then he wrapped his arms around her. Despite the height difference, it was a nice hug.

She pulled away, reluctantly. She smiled at him. Beast Boy broke into a grin.

"I made you smile and laugh all in the same day," he said, and laughed out loud. Raven smirked. "Miracles really do happen," she said.

They were in an awkward silence.

"So," Beast Boy said.

"So," Raven said,

"You like movies?" Beast Boy asked. Raven raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy blushed, her gesture making him feel self-conscious. Then she said, "I made you blush." Beast Boy looked at her quizzically.

"You are so outgoing and you like being laughed at. It's a miracle I made you speechless, let alone quiet," she said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Beast Boy narrowed his green eyes. "So alert the media already," he said, crossing his arms.

Raven smiled finally. "Yes, I actually do like movies. Especially the sad ones. Have you ever seen _A Walk to Remember_…?"

* * *

(A/N) Okay, in Ben 10, when Ben turns to Grey Matter, he has a heightened intelligence. It's kinda weird hearing him spew out something intelligent. And he even thinks it's a little strange.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I apologize if it was short, but this is the fifth page, according to Microsoft Word. And I have it in 14-point, and no  
spacing. So it has some length, right?

I need feedback. If this story is horrible, I'd appreciate someone telling me so. I'd also appreciate NO FLAMES.

-MidnightPhoenix320


End file.
